


Little Moments

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Based on Brad Paisley's "Little Moments." Each chapter stands alone.





	1. Dirty Words

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. I also do not own Billie Piper and David Tennant.  
> *I do not own Brad Paisley's song.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

_[Verse 1]_   
_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard_   
_That pretty mouth say that dirty word_   
_And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into_   
_But she covered her mouth and her face got red_   
_And she just looked so darn cute_   
_That I couldn't even act like I was mad_   
_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Rose looked at the Doctor, disbelief and excitement in her hazel eyes. “You’re kidding right?”

The Doctor smiled widely. “Nope,” he popped the ‘p.’

“You’re going to let ME fly the TARDIS?” Rose motioned to the center console skeptically.

“Yes.”

“Me.”

“Mmm-hmm.” He rocked back on his heels impatiently.

Rose made her way over to the Doctor and the console. “Alright,” she exclaimed in a sarcastically submissive manner, “But if we end up at the bottom of the Arctic Ocean being attacked and eaten by homicidal mermaids, don’t blame me,” she added with a smile.

“Oh, there are very few mermaids in the Arctic Ocean, and the ones who do dwell there are typically quite docile because--“

”Doctor,” she said, cutting off his ramble.

The Doctor cleared his throat with a grin. “Right. Now, flying the TARDIS is fairly simple—“

“Which is why you’re so good at it,” Rose commented sarcastically.

The Doctor pouted, but he couldn’t suppress a small smile. “Anyway…” He proceeded to explain how to input coordinates and dates and which buttons and levers did what. “Got that?”

Rose blinked blankly. “Um…”

“Okay! Give it a shot.”

Rose inched closer to the console. She ran her fingers over the different levers and buttons. Tapping in the coordinates, she just hoped for the best, as she only had a slight idea of where and when the numbers would take her.

The Doctor watched her carefully, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Rose looked up at him. He nodded in approval. “Allons-y, Rose Tyler!” She pulled the lever.

Rose squealed and stumbled as the TARDIS jerked entering the vortex. The Doctor steadied Rose and laughed. Soon, they were sailing smoothly through time and space. “That’s it, Rose,” the Doctor complimented.

According to the monitor, they were near their destination. The Doctor reminded Rose how to park and she proceeded to do so. A loud _Thud!_ was heard as the TARDIS landed, bounced on the ground, and knocked into something.  
  
Rose and the Doctor fell to the floor of the TARDIS. “Shit!” Rose cussed.

The Doctor stared at her, surprised by the profanity. She covered her mouth and felt her cheeks grow red. “I-I’m sorry, Doctor.”

In trying to hold back a laugh, the Doctor snorted. Rose looked at him in confusion. “There’s no need to apologize, Rose.”

“But I—“

“You had a bit of a rough landing is all.”

“Then what was that face for? That face?” she asked, mimicking his earlier expression.

The Doctor sighed, running a hand through his wild brown hair. “I was surprised that such a pretty mouth could say such a dirty word.”

All Rose could manage to say was, “Oh.”

“Now, let’s go see where and when we are!” the Doctor quickly changed the subject.

Exiting the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose paid little attention to their surroundings. They first wanted to inspect the exterior of the TARDIS and see what damage, if any, had been done. The Doctor walked around the TARDIS, running his fingers along the finish and searching closely.

“Agh!” he exclaimed as he walked straight into whatever it was the TARDIS had crashed into. He looked up and saw that it was the Leaning Tower of Pisa, which hadn’t been leaning so much just minutes ago. “Well, we’re not at the bottom of the ocean being attacked by mermaids,” he quipped.

Rose couldn’t help but laugh.


	2. Birthday Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of burning the cake (as it says in the song), Rose has a different problem.

_[Verse 2]_   
_Well that's just like this last year on my birthday_   
_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake_   
_And every smoke detector in the house was going off_   
_And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms_   
_And I tried not to let her see me laugh_   
_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

 

“Can I please come in now?” the Doctor begged at the kitchen door.

“Not yet,” Rose said firmly, knowing she was making him squirm. She heard him huff as his footsteps retreated to the console room. “Okay, back to the cake,” she mumbled quietly.

The Doctor’s birthday had been the day before. They had planned on celebrating on a planet notorious for its parties, but a single incorrect digit in the coordinates (which the Doctor had put in, as Rose would remind him) had landed them on a planet full of violent porcupine-human mutants. They had spent the day in a jail cell removing quills from places quills did not belong.

“At least these ones aren’t venomous,” the Doctor had commented positively. Rose had not been amused.

Rose could not stay mad at him. So, she had decided he still deserved some sort of birthday celebration. That’s why she was now in the kitchen, thankful that the TARDIS would be able to clean up the huge mess she was making.

After the hard part (the entire baking process, really), Rose was finally able to get to the fun part: the decorating. She applied the chocolate frosting liberally and placed sliced bananas around the edge of the cake. Taking vanilla frosting, she painstakingly wrote “Happy Birthday” in circular Gallifreyan. She knew she would have to explain that she had snooped in the “private” part of the library and found a translation book, but she knew he would forgive her.

Rose wiped her hands on her old jeans and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She needed a picture of her masterpiece. After snapping a couple pictures, she set her phone on video, put it on the counter and leaned it against the wall, and picked up the cake.

“Doctor! You can come in now!” she called, looking forward to seeing the look on his face.

Frantic footsteps filled the hall, and the Doctor was soon in the doorway. He noticed Rose before he noticed the cake. Blonde hair carelessly thrown up in a ponytail, flour spattered on her face and in her hair and on her shirt and everywhere else actually, frosting stains on her jeans, a speck of vanilla frosting on the corner of her mouth evidence of impatience… beauty. And then there was the cake, of course, which looked delicious.

“What do you think, Doctor?” Rose asked seriously.

“You… It… wow… this is great!” he stammered, brown eyes full of joy.

“Let’s dig in, then, yeah?”

The Doctor nodded excitedly. Rose took a step toward the table to set the cake down. “Ah!” She slipped in a pile of flour and the cake fell to the floor. “No… no, no, no!” she shouted. Rose dropped her head and folded her arms across her chest.

The Doctor heard her sniffle. He quickly went to her and took her in his arms. “It’s okay,” he whispered soothingly, rubbing her back.

Rose shook her head. “I wanted to do something special for you for your birthday. And now it’s ruined.”

“We’re spending non-life-threatening time together, Rose. That’s pretty special. The cake was a bonus. Besides, it’s not completely ruined.”

Rose looked at him in confusion.

The Doctor smiled and got down on his knees on the floor.

“You’re not…” she started.

He leaned down and licked the cake. Smacking his lips, he said happily, “Mmm, bananas!” He jumped up and wrapped Rose in an enthusiastic hug. “I love it!”

Rose winced. The Doctor let go.

“Are you okay?” the Doctor asked, obviously concerned.

“Yeah, yeah. Just a little too much pressure where a porcupine quill was,” she assured him with a sheepish smile, pulling him back into the hug.


	3. Misread Directions

_[Verse 3]_  
_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me_  
 _And I thank god that she isn't cause how boring would that be_  
 _It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans_  
 _When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holding hands_  
 _Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Stepping out of the TARDIS, the Doctor handed Rose the folded paper map. She arched an eyebrow. “For real?” she asked, stifling laughter.

“Yes, Rose. This planet does not allow the use of advanced navigational devices. Citizens prefer the ancient ways of doing things,” the Doctor explained.

“But this is the 52nd century…”

“The planet’s called Vetustus. Latin for _old-fashioned_.”

Rose and the Doctor looked around. Most citizens traveled on horseback, in a carriage, by bike, or on foot. Very few had automobiles. The dress code was not strict, as some women and girls wore trousers while others chose to wear long dresses. Men and boys also sported what some would deem modern clothing while others donned a more antique wardrobe.

The Doctor took the map from Rose, unfolded it, and pointed to a starred location near the center. “This is our destination. Currently, we are here,” he said, moving his finger down a few inches.

“What is it? Where we’re going, I mean,” Rose inquired, taking the map back from him and studying it. The Doctor smiled, held out his hand, wiggled his fingers, and looked at her expectantly. Rose grinned and linked her fingers through his.

“I’ve never actually been to this planet. So, we will need to use the map. Think you can handle the navigation?”

“I’m not some stupid ape, Doctor. I know how to read a map,” Rose replied confidently.

“Alright, then. Allons-y, Rose Tyler!”

With each intersection they came to, Rose told the Doctor which way they needed to go. At the third turn, the Doctor stopped suddenly. “Are you sure we’ve been going the right way, Rose?”

“Are you doubting me, Doctor?”

The Doctor dropped her hand and tugged his ear. “A little bit, yes,” he answered honestly, “This place wasn’t supposed to be along the route. Look.”

Rose looked up from the map. They were standing in front of a large building that appeared to be a scale-model replica of the Roman Colosseum. The sign at the entrance read “COLOOSSEUM.” The Doctor peered more closely at the business information. “Coloosseum: World’s largest toilet museum, featuring daily toilet races at dusk. Free admission,” he read to Rose, barely containing his laughter. Rose let out her own laughter.

She looked down at the map in confusion. “Oh... whoops,” she said after a moment.

The Doctor joined her in looking at the map. “You were holding it upside down!” he exclaimed, chuckling. He grabbed the map from Rose, folded it up, and put it in his coat pocket. He held out his hand.

Rose took it. “I’m sorry I misread the map and we didn’t end up where you had planned.”

“Ah, when do we ever?” he asked good-naturedly, “Now, let’s check out the Coloosseum!”


	4. Sofa Sleeping

_[Verse 4]_  
_When she's laying on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark_  
 _And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm_  
 _And I want so bad to move it cause it's tingling and it's numb_  
 _But she looks so much like an angel that I don't want to wake her up_  
 _Yeah I live for little moments_  
 _When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it_  
 _Yeah I live for little moments like that_

__

The Doctor looked down at Rose. She was snuggled into his side on the couch, her head on his shoulder. She slept peacefully, her blonde hair creating a halo around her face. The TV flickered as the movie they had been watching played.

The Doctor glanced at the clock near the TV. Midnight. Rose had fallen asleep earlier than usual. After the day they had had, he couldn’t blame her. It was a day full of excessive running and combat. Unlike the Hollywood portrayals, zombies actually moved quickly. They were tough, too. Even with his superior Time Lord physiology, the Doctor had been exhausted. He couldn’t begin to imagine how worn out and sore Rose must be.

Grabbing the TV remote, he turned the TV off. The only light remaining was that of the lamp on the table at the other end of the couch. Rose stirred slightly. The Doctor suddenly became aware of the ache and tingling in the arm Rose was resting on. He resisted the urge to slip it out from behind her and stretch. Rose was comfortable and, for now, at peace. He did not want to wake her. Sighing, he closed his eyes, doing his best to fall asleep and ignore the sensation in his arm.


End file.
